In meinen Träumen
by MondblumenTanz
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte aus Dracos Sicht. DracoHarry, angedeutet. Draco fragt sich warum..Weil in seinen Träumen...Würde mich über jede Rückmeldung freuen!


Hallo : )

Das hier ist ein Oneshot mit dem Pairing Draco/Harry. Es ist aber nur angedeutet, also **hauchzarter Slash**.  
Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

_Disclaimer: Draco und Harry gehören J.K.Rowling, genauso wie Hogwarts. Die Geschichte, also der Plot gehört aber mir._

**-------**

**oOo**

_**In meinen Träumen**_

Die Vögel hatten angefangen fröhlich vor dem Fenster im Schlafsaal zu zwitschern, als wären sie gerade aufgestanden. Draco hingegen war schon seit Stunden wach. Er war schlecht eingeschlafen, hatte schlecht geschlafen und war zudem auch noch früh aufgewacht. Er konnte einfach bestimmte Gedanken nicht aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Gedanken, _warum_ er sich so fühlte. Warum er über diese _Sache_ so fühlte. Die Tatsache, dass diese Sache leider kein Ding war sondern eine Person, nun ja, eine _männliche_ Person, versuchte er so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen. Es klappte nicht. Im Halbschlaf sah er den jungen Mann vor sich, wie er sich bewegte, lachte und wie er traurig ganz alleine am See saß und vor sich hinstarrte. In seinen Träumen ging er dann zu ihm hin, nahm ihn in die Arme und tröstete ihn. In seinen Träumen hasste der Mann ihn auch nicht, sondern liebte ihn und küsste ihn. Er sah ihn, wie er grimmig drein schaute und wie er ihn wütend anstarrte. Leider kam das am häufigsten vor. Doch in seinen Träumen konnte Draco ihn besänftigen, in seinen Träumen lachte der Mann über einen Witz von ihm, in seinen Träumen schaute er ihn liebevoll an. Und in jedem seiner Träume wurden die beiden ein Paar. Wenn er nicht träumte, überlegte er warum er sich- verdammt noch mal- so komisch gegenüber ihm fühlte. Fast zärtlich. Fast liebevoll.

Draco stand auf, er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er zog sich rasch an und war schon auf der Treppe, die zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins führte, als er sich einen Umhang überzog. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war in dieser Frühe, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet, menschenleer. Sauber standen die Lehnstühle um die Tische herum und der Kamin war fein säuberlich geputzt, neues Brennmaterial lag schon wieder bereit. Man hörte seine hastigen Schritte als lautes, unheimliches Klopfen an den hohen Steinwänden wiederhallen. Unbewusst beschleunigte er seine Schritte durch die engen Gänge und war froh endlich in der Großen Halle zu sein, die zum Glück leer war. Er konnte jetzt keine Menschen um sich brauchen, wollte auch keine fragenden Gesichter sehen, warum er schon jetzt auf war. Wollte auch nicht das respektvolle Tuscheln hören, dass ihn stets begleitet und dass er eigentlich genießt.

Düstere Wolken zogen bedrohlich schnell zum Schloss hin und kündigten ein schweres Unwetter an. Als Draco jedoch die Länderein betrat, war der Himmel noch klar und hell. Sonnenstrahlen ließen den schwarzen See glitzern und die Wiese, die noch frisch und saftig war, leuchtete fast schon smaragdgrün. Das alles erinnerte ihn wieder an die Person. Harry. Mit zerzausten, kohlrabenschwarzen Haaren und leuchtenden, grünen Augen sah er genauso bezaubernd aus wie die Landschaft, die Draco sich gerade staunend ansah. Und er wusste immer noch nicht, warum er Harry eigentlich so toll fand. Oder wann es angefangen hatte. Er wusste rein gar nichts. Nur dieses Gefühl...

Draco war ein wenig am See entlanggelaufen und setzte sich schließlich unter eine kleine Baumgruppe. Er vermutete, dass es Obstbäume waren- Apfelbäume vielleicht. Weiter entfernt konnte er eine große, emporragende Linde sehen. Es schien, als würde sie ihre weite Krone wie einen riesigen Schmetterling schweben lassen. Draco mochte diesen Baum. Er war so uralt, so groß und so unberührt. Man konnte nicht auf sie hinaufklettern, dafür waren die ersten Äste zu hoch gewachsen; der einzige Weg auf sie hinaufzugelangen war mit dem Besen zu fliegen, aber auf diese Idee waren zum Glück erst wenige gekommen. Für Draco strahlte er eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus. Der See hingegen mit seinem glitzernden, schwarzen Wasser wühlte ihn auf. Zumal er ihn an Harry erinnerte- und das musste wirklich nicht sein, fand er. Er versuchte sich zu erklären, warum er, nun ja, er musste es sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, sich in ihn _verliebt_ hatte. Wenn er so nachdachte...Seit wann nannte er ihn eigentlich Harry? Hallo? Potter. Potter- ja klingt doch gleich viel besser. Also: Wie konnte es dazu kommen, dass er, Draco Malfoy, sich in Ha- Potter verknallt hatte? Waren es die Haare die ihn magisch anzogen? Seine funkelnden Augen? Oder sein schmaler Mund? Seine mickrige Gestalt konnte er ja kaum anziehend finden. Oder doch? Draco fluchte leise vor sich hin.

Als er sah, dass seine Hand ein Blitz in die Sanderde gemalt hatte, sank er innerlich zusammen. Was sollte nur aus ihm werden? 1. Verliebt in einen Mann. Vielleicht hätte er das seelisch gerade noch so verkraften können, wenn da nicht Punkt 2 wäre: Verliebt in Potter. Dem Erzfeind aller Schwarzen Magier; der, der Dunklen Lord entgegentreten konnte und seltsamer Weise trotzdem überlebte; mit dem er sich schon seit der ersten Klassenstufe kleine Duelle leistete; der, der eine Schlammblutfreundin hatte und ein Wiesel als besten Freund dazu; kurz gesagt: sein _Erzfeind_. Er verwischte schnell den Blitz und stand auf.

Es war wohl bald Frühstückszeit, aber Draco hatte keine Lust sich unter all das fröhliche Gelächter und Gemurmel zu mischen. Er sah zwar die schwarze Wolkendecke über ihm, aber er beachtete sie nicht. Warum auch? Gewitter hatten ihm noch nie viel ausgemacht. Nur zu doof, dass er seinen Zauberstab natürlich nicht dabei hatte. Wo war bloß sein Kopf? Bei Harry. Ein lauter Donner ließ ihn erzittern und Sekunden später prasselte der kühle Regen auf die Erde hinab, der grelle Blitz folgte sofort, schlug aber nirgends ein. Draco rannte nun zum Verbotenen Wald um dort Schutz zu finden, auch wenn er sorgsam darauf achtete, nicht zu tief in den Wald zu laufen. Er hatte nun doch besseres zu tun, als sich von irgendwelchen schrecklichen Kreaturen zu fürchten. Doch die großen Bäume konnten die Wasserwucht nicht davon abhalten ihren Weg auf den Erdboden zu finden. So wurde Draco schon nach kurzer Zeit bis aufs letzte Kleidungstück nass, zitternd kauerte er sich ins Unterholz. Woher, zum Teufel, sollte er wissen, dass diese doofen Wolke gerade jetzt meinten explodieren zu müssen? Das einzig Gute am Regen war eigentlich, dass er all die hässlichen Viecher von ihm weg hielt.

Gut eine halbe Stunde saß er da zitternd unter strömenden Regen. Seine Finger wurden langsam leicht bläulich und ihm wurde klar, dass er ins Warme musste. Nur wohin? _So_ konnte er ganz bestimmt nicht durch die Große Halle spazieren, mal hier und da jemand anschnauzend, den Slytherin-Tisch grüßen und dann, nass wie er war, erstmal in seinen Schlafsaal spazieren. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er Filch auf keinen Fall begegnen durfte. Nicht auszudenken, was das für eine Strafarbeit geben würde.

Als ihm endlich einfiel, wo er hingehen könnte, fragte er sich, warum er nicht gleich darauf gekommen ist? So einfach...Die Quidditchumkleiden!

Auf matschigen Boden zu rennen, ist nicht gerade leicht, wie Draco feststellte. Er rutschte (natürlich) aus, sodass er von oben bis unten voller matschiger Erde war. Sein schöner Umhang.

Endlich hatte er die Quidditchräume erreicht und öffnete schnell die Tür zu der schönsten und am besten ausgestatteten Kabine. Er legte seinen schlammbeschmierten Umhang auf einer Umkleidebank ab und ging erstmal zu den Waschbecken, die am anderen Ende in einer Nische des Raumes waren. Er streckte seine kalten Finger unter das heiße Wasser, spürte wie das Blut langsam und schmerzhaft wieder floss. Schnell wusch er auch sein Gesicht und blickte in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Wie er feststellte, hatte er tiefe Augenringe, verschlafene Augen blickten ihn an. Wie pures Silber sahen seine Augen aus, das nun aber erfroren schien. Seine schmalen Lippen wurden langsam wieder rot- Dracos Lippen hatten aber immer mehr diesen Hauch von rosa als rot. An seinen geröteten Wangen klebten einzelne seiner nassen Haarstränen. Er strich die blonden Haare hinter sein Ohr.

Da war doch etwas? Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich um.

_Oh mein Gott! _

Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Hiiiilfe! Draco sah sich fast schon panisch nach einem Fluchtweg um. Blöd nur, dass es keinen gab. Also entschied er sich dafür- nun ja- Harry versteckt zu beobachten. Was zur Hölle, machte dieser Idiot früh morgens hier?

Ha- Potter sah nicht gerade glücklich aus. Sein Haar war zerzauster denn je, obwohl es nicht nass war, er hatte wohl einen Trockenzauber beschworen. Scheiße. Er hatte also seinen Zauberstab dabei und wenn Harry ihn hier entdecken würde- er wäre erledigt. Zumindest wäre es andersrum so gewesen (wenn er sich ihm normal Zustand befinden würde, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu).

"Malfoy", knurrte Harry.

Erschrocken hielt Draco die Luft an.

"Was machst du hier?"

"Ääehm- nichts." Was für eine glorreiche Antwort.

"Nichts? Ah ja...Wo sind eigentlich deine beiden _Freunde?_"

Harry schien nicht gerade gut drauf zu sein.

"Meine _Freunde_ schlafen noch- wie jeder andere vernünftige Mensch."

"Ach und was machst du dann hier?"

Gut gemacht, Draco. Weiter so und er hält dich für total bekloppt. Falls er das nicht schon tut. Er beschloss Harrys Kommentar geflissentlich zu ignorieren und begann stadessen damit nochmal sein Gesicht zu waschen- damit er irgendetwas tat. Im Spiegel sah er wie Harry ihn ziemlich doof ansah. Na ja, selbst er musste kapiert haben, dass er wohl ein wenig von der Spur war.

Ein wenig von der Spur...sehr schön ausgedrückt, sagte Draco zu sich selbst. Er zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken wie Harrys Augen wohl von nahem aussahen und ob sie wohl wirklich so schön aussahen, wie sie es von dieser Entfernung taten. Eigentlich sollte er seinen Umhang packen und schnellstmöglichst abhauen. Aber er konnte nicht, er konnte einfach nicht. Es war, als hätte er keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper, als wäre er nicht mehr der Befehlshaber über eine Armee, über ein Schiff, über sich selber.

"Was starrst du mich so an?", kam es ziemlich unwirsch von Harry. (Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet?), trotzdem zuckte Draco leicht zusammen. Plötzlich sah er das Gesicht seines Vaters vor sich, der ihn gerade beschimpfte, weil er sich gehen ließ. Schnell erinnerte er sich wieder an seine Erziehung, nahm eine straffe Haltung an und nahm jegliche Emotion aus seinen Gesichtszügen heraus. Als er noch klein war, hatte er es immer Fangen genannt. Fangen und Verstecken. Es war wie ein Spiel mit einem Gegner, den man fangen musste und schließlich weit weg brachte, fort, versteckt. Und wenn es nicht klappte, dann hatte man verloren und handelte sich eine Menge Ärger ein...Sowie den verlorenen Stolz. Ja, Stolz. Stolz war in seinem Leben schon immer wichtig gewesen, man konnte stolz sein ein Malfoy zu sein. Er war stolz ein Malfoy zu sein!

"Ein Malfoy starrt nicht."

"Ach, was macht er dann? Hochnäsig drein schauen?"

"Er überblickt. Er überblickt das Geschehen, prägt sich alles ein und wählt."

"Er wählt was?", obwohl Harry immer noch höhnisch klang, merkte Draco wie überrascht er über seine Antwort war.

"Er wählt was das beste für ihn ist. Im Moment, weitläufig, für immer." Draco hatte sich umgedreht und sah gerade noch wie Harry sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Es sah aus als würde er mit sich ringen, bis er schließlich fragte:

"Und was wäre jetzt das beste für dich?"

Es dauerte lange bis Draco antwortete. Er sah Harry ausdruckslos an, sah auf den nun dreckigen, schlammigen Boden und sah wieder Harry an.

"Für immer wäre es das beste, wenn ich sofort gehen würde. Jetzt. Sofort. Es wäre nicht mal wichtig, ob ich meinen Umhang mitnehmen würde, ich würde mir einen neuen kaufen. Weitläufig...könnte ich vielleicht noch ein wenig hier bleiben, um alleine zu sein... oder dich anzusehen. Und im Moment, im Moment..."

Draco schwieg. Harry sah ihn fragend an und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

"Im Moment?"

Er starrte Harry mit großen Augen an und mit bebenden Lippen, fast zitternd, sagte er leise:

"Im Moment wäre es das beste für mich, wenn ich dich küssen würde."

Er sah den geschockten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht.

"Einfach küssen", flüsterte er. Sah auf den Boden, versuchte eine Form in den getrockneten Erdstücken zu finden, alles nur nicht in dieses Gesicht schauen.

"Und wie entscheidet ein Malfoy, welchen Weg er nun einschlagen soll?", man hörte aus Harrys Stimme heraus, dass er immer noch vor den Kopf geschlagen war.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

"Das heißt, du würdest auf eine Initiative der Menschen in deinem Umfeld warten?"

"Ja. Ja, das würde ich tun."

Schon während Draco gesprochen hatte, hatte er eine Hand an seinem Kinn gespürt, die ihn sanft und seltsamerweise trotzdem bestimmend zwang den Kopf zu heben. Er hatte gar keine Zeit nachzudenken bevor er schon die Lippen seines Gegenübers auf seinen hatte. Harrys Lippen. Es war ein leichter, kurzer Kuss. Fast nur ein Hauch einer Fantasie und trotzdem so wirklich.

Harry schaute ihm kurz in die Augen, wand sich ab und ging. Und Draco starrte ihm nur nach. Hörte das kurze Aufknallen der Türe nicht. Fragte sich, was Harry da geritten hatte. Und konnte nicht anders, als immer wieder die Szene in seinem Kopf auf und abzuspielen. Hoch und runter, immer wieder, ohne Pause. Es war alles so...plötzlich gewesen, er hatte gar nicht nachdenken können. Hatte immer noch den geschockten Blick Harrys vor Augen und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er ihn geküsst hatte. Auch wenn der Kuss noch so kurz war, hey, es war einer! Und in diesem Moment konnte er einfach gar nicht anders als sich zu freuen. _Seine Lippen auf meinen..._Ein strahlendes Lächeln hatte sich auf Dracos Gesicht eingeschlichen, er fragte sich nicht mehr, warum, weshalb, wieso. Nein, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick durchströmte in ein Glück, das er nie erwartet hätte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass man so fühlen kann wegen eines kleinen, winzigen Kusses.

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er dort stand, in der Umkleidekabine der Quidditchspieler, fassungslos, aber _schön_ fassungslos. Als der Lärm der Schüler, die nach dem Frühstück langsam in Bewegung kamen, immer lauter wurde, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Harry überlies es ihm, Draco, die Fäden weiter zu denken. Wollte, dass er den Moment überblickt, wollte, dass er die Entscheidung trifft. Aber er hatte ihm eine Hilfe dagelassen. Die größte, die er ihm geben konnte. _In meinen Träumen..._

**oOo**

**-------**

Bitte, bitte, es gibt da so ein lila Knöpfchen...

**-------**

**-------**

**Review! #fleh#**


End file.
